Never Forget
by MsAngelAdorer
Summary: Tecna isn't in the Christmas spirit, and she and the rest of the Winx don't know why. Can Timmy help her realize that things are fine? Oneshot for Christmas.


__

Okay, so this was my themed fanfiction for Christmas. As with most of my stories, it's for my favorite pairing: Tecna and Timmy. Enjoy it

**Summary:** Tecna isn't in the Christmas spirit, and she and the rest of the Winx don't know why. Can Timmy help her realize that things are fine? Oneshot for Christmas.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

**Never Forget**

"Merry Christmas!"

Tecna sighed to herself as she looked up from her laptop to see her friend Bloom, holding a bell. She sighed. "Bloom," she pointed out, "Christmas isn't until tomorrow, remember?"

Shrugging, Bloom insisted, "Well, it's Christmas Eve though, and back in Gardenia, lots of things went on today."

_Then why didn't you just go home for the holidays? _Tecna asked herself. Truly, she thought the same thing for all the other girls. There weren't any classes this week, so what had caused them to stay? Come to think of it, what was _she _still doing here anyway? It was Christmas and her parents and family would surely be happy to see her for the holiday.

_It's everything_, she thought. _I just can't stop reminding myself of that._

It'd only been six weeks since she'd been rescued from the Omega Dimension, and that place still gave her nightmares, and that certainly wasn't getting her in the Christmas spirit.

Continuing on, Bloom turned back around and went to the common room, where she'd recently set up a tree.

"Tec, are you in a bad mood or something?" Musa wondered, looking over to her.

Tecna shrugged. "Not necessarily, but I'm not exactly in on the Christmas spirit either." She replied.

"Why not?"

"That doesn't matter," she insisted, turning her attention back to her computer, but she knew her roommate was still anxious to continue asking questions; Tecna wasn't going to let her though.

Resolutely, the fairy of Melody put her headphones back on her ears and softly hummed the music she was listening to.

The technology fairy suddenly found her thoughts leaving her computer and going back to the holiday. Would she be able to enjoy the holiday?

Since she'd grown sick of her laptop, Tecna got up from her bed and walked out of her bedroom, careful not to set off the switches on the door that instantly played Christmas carols if set off.

Walking into the common room, she caught a sight of Flora wrapping a gift. After noticing her presence, she smiled. "Hi sweetie," she said. "Or should I say, Merry Christmas?"

Tecna shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. They mostly mean the same thing."

"Come on Tecna," Stella said. "Where's your holiday spirit?"

"I don't really have any," she replied.

"Why not?" Layla asked.

"Does it matter?" She wondered, taking another look at the Christmas tree. It was white and coated in lights of just about every color of the rainbow and Flora had added a star on top mixed with the colors of all their powers: Blue, red, pink, green, yellow, purple.

"Yah, it does." Bloom answered, handing Flora some tape as she helped her with the wrapping. "It's 'the most wonderful time of the year', Tec. Why are you so down in the dumps?"

Shrugging, Tecna sighed and sat down at a chair. What was it with this day? Everyone else was in a good mood, so why wasn't she?

"Another mystery of life," she said under her breath.

Suddenly, Stella's cell phone rang. She answered. "Hello?" She smiled. "Oh, hi shnookums…Yes, we're fine. We're wrapping presents right now." Pause, and then Stella squealed. "Oh, Brandon that sounds amazing! I'd love to!"

After her call had ended, Stella jumped up into the air and began to twirl around, laughing girlishly the whole entire time.

Musa had heard the commotion and walked in, thoroughly confused. "What's with all the noise?" She asked, turning her gaze to the princess of Solaria as she continued to whirl around.

Layla shrugged. "We don't know. Ask her."

Stella turned her attention back to the other girls, a smile forming between her ears.

"Oh, ladies I've got wonderful news!" Not waiting for them to react, she let out another squeal. "Brandon and the boys all want to take us out for dinner and a movie to celebrate the holidays. Oh, doesn't that sound great, girls?"

Tecna watched as the rest of the girls smiled too and joined in on their friend's mirth. Why were they so especially giddy about this? They always seemed to end up going on group dates like this with the guys, yet this time they were acting even more excited. Did they think something special would happen? A proposal, possibly?

It wasn't possible to be ruled out. For one thing, Sky was a prince and had already previously been engaged. And to everyone, it seemed like it was only a matter of time until he popped the question to Bloom. The others, maybe, but it all depended on if the guys had the courage, because the girls would of course, say yes.

It seemed like after only a short amount of time, the majority of the Winx girls had forgotten her presence and instantly hurried themselves to their rooms so they could groom themselves for their date.

She wasn't surprised, though. It was inevitable considering how in the past couple of years, it seemed like except for the Omega incident, her friends generally didn't pay that much attention to her unless she was stating something logical. If it didn't have to do with the guys or a mission, they mostly didn't want to hear it. Sure, saintly Flora paid attention often, yet Tecna could still tell when her thoughts would leave her friend and drift onto her love for Helia.

What had happened to her friends?

"Hey, you okay Tecna?"

The fairy of Zenith turned around to see the fluid fairy of Tides, looking slightly concerned. She asked her question again since she hadn't answered. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah," she fibbed. "I'm fine. You going out with the girls?"

She shrugged. "I guess. Sure, it's not like I have a date or something."

Smirking, Tecna said, "Well, what about that Ophir guy we met on Solaria?"

Layla froze. "No, I have no intention of inviting that mysterious guy here. And, you know quite well he could be working for Baltor. You saw how he disappeared."

Tecna nodded. "So, have fun."

Her friend seemed shocked again. "You're not coming? Don't you want to see Timmy?"

Yes, she did want to see him, but at the same time, she wanted to be as far away from him as possible. Part of her was happy he hadn't went home, yet another wished he had. She knew why he had stayed though: Saladin had recommended he and the rest of their squad to stay here just in case Baltor or the senior witches attacked. They doubted they'd do so on as big of a holiday as Christmas, but nobody would have guessed that they'd almost destroyed the realm of Tides either. You could never be to careful in that type of situation.

She finally nodded. "Just…not right now."

Layla understood what she meant. "Okay. Hope you don't get to lonely, Tec." And she walked out of the room, just as the others had.

Sighing to herself, Tecna went to look out the window and gazed at the bright sunlight. It seemed so odd to not have it snowing on Christmas. Even in a digital realm like her own, snow always fell, even if the climate wasn't right for it and the snow disappeared the very next day and didn't return until the next year. Christmas just didn't feel right if it looked like summer.

_Nothing feels right_, she reminded herself, and sighed again.

It wasn't long until all the other Winx girls left for their date. Before they went off, Bloom and Flora went to her.

"You're sure you want to stay here Tec?" Bloom asked. "It's Christmas Eve and we don't want you to be lonely."

Again with the lonely comment. Why did everyone assume that just because she wanted to stay at the dorm she may feel lonely?

"I won't," Tecna assured them.

Flora looked at her, her emerald green eyes flickering. "Are you mad at us or something?"

"No," she answered quickly. "I just…want to catch up on some work." If she could've, she would've slapped herself right in the face. What a pathetic attempt at a lie that was. Her teachers hadn't assigned any work for the holidays, so where could she possibly come up with a cover for that?

But, it seemed that Flora didn't mind her excuse. "Okay," she replied, turning around. "See you later, Tecna." And she and the others were gone.

Tecna sighed again and found herself flashing back to what she had done at this very moment one year before.

"_Hey Tec, where're you going?" Musa asked as she walked into the their room, holding her magical flute. She was probably practicing. _

"_Not anywhere," she replied, "I'm just trying this on." She was dressed in a new short blue skirt with a matching top. The design was similar to her regular outfit, but also had a uniqueness in its simplicity._

"_Nice outfit," the musical fairy complimented. "Where'd you get it?"_

"_Present my mom sent me," she answered. But, she didn't dare tell Musa what it read on the card that came with the box. It said: To my daughter, Tecna. I'm so happy that you've found that Timmy. I'm sure you'll make a cute couple. You may want to wear this on a date._

"_Why don't your wear it to go out with Timmy?" Her friend asked anyway._

_Tecna sighed. What was she, a fairy of music or a psychic? _

"_Musa," she said bitterly, "you know that I'm not really into talking to him right now." It was true. For the past couple months, she'd blocked his IMs, didn't answer his calls, and cut him off whenever he attempted to speak with her, and when she did, she usually had a not amused tone to her voice. Secretly, she didn't want to treat him so terribly. Whenever she came in contact with him, she was temped to be nice, but thought her acts were justified since he didn't admit his own feelings._

"_Okay…" And her friend just walked out._

_Tecna sighed. Is she did admit her feelings, things would be better…right?_

"Untrue," she said now, looking at the ceiling again.

"What's not true?"

She flipped around and saw Timmy himself, standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. "It's just, when the girls said you weren't coming, I worried that you felt upset. Did I upset you?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine," she repeated, though he could easily tell that this was not so.

He approached his girlfriend and took her hand, standing her up. "It's Christmas Tecna. Why aren't you happy?"

And she finally couldn't take it anymore. She clung to him as she explained, letting out her emotions. She finished with, "I hope you're not upset with me."

"Why would I be? I care about you." He smiled, and just as he had the year before, he removed his glasses and kissed her sweetly.

She blushed. "You're such a nice person, Timmy. I like you too."

"That's good. You're really important to me Tecna, never forget that."

"I won't," she replied, pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

_Okay, yes, I know I portray Tecna to be a little grouchy here, but I couldn't figure out how to make the ending turn out like that if she hadn't. So, as always, please read and review. _


End file.
